


Sam/Cheryl

by OliviaLourde



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLourde/pseuds/OliviaLourde
Summary: Sam discovers that her cousin, Cheryl, has been drugged by Nick St. Clair.





	Sam/Cheryl

_(Sam’s phone rings. She answers it.)_

Sam: Archie? Now’s not a good-

Archie: It’s Cheryl. Something happened.

Sam: Text me where. I’m on my way.

_(She hangs up.)_

_(Sam walks into the room, where the Pussycats, Archie, Betty, and Veronica have converged to comfort Cheryl. Cheryl looks up, and she is both afraid and relieved to see Sam.)_

Cheryl: Cousin? What are you doing here? Come to tell me how I’ve finally gotten what I deserve after all this time?

_(Sam ignores Cheryl and turns to Archie.)_

Sam: What happened? She looks fine.

_(Cheryl does NOT want to be ignored.)_

Cheryl: How did you know something happened?

Sam: Archie called me. Said something happened to you, but you look fine.

_(Veronica stands up.)_

Veronica: Sam, I’m so sorry. Nick St. Clair drugged her at my parents’ open house. He was going to rape your cousin, Sam.

_(Much to everyone’s surprise, including Cheryl’s, Sam’s eyes go completely dark.)_

Sam: He drugged you, Cheryl?

Cheryl: Yes.

Sam: Where is he now?

Veronica: Back in his hotel room. We, um… the four of us beat him up.

_(Sam looks impressed.)_

Sam: The four of you?

Veronica: Josie, Val, Melody, and me.

_(Sam is quiet, smiling in approval. She walks over to Cheryl and takes both of her hands in hers. She holds them and looks at Cheryl, smiling strangely but comfortingly.)_

Sam: I don’t want you to worry, Cheryl. Nick will pay. _(Silence as her rage blankets the room)_ He. Will. Pay.

_(Cheryl smiles, because she believes she may be winning her cousin over. Archie looks uncomfortable, because he knows now exactly what Sam is capable of.)_


End file.
